


L'ombra del tempo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Boredom, Brothers, Early Work, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non sentiva più niente.Aveva passato l’intera esistenza sfruttando al massimo tutto ciò che si poteva prendere, che poteva divenire suo.E adesso Jasper Hale, la brutta copia del Jasper Whitlock che era stato un tempo, si trovava sottomesso al peggiore dei mali: la noia.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 1





	L'ombra del tempo

L’Ombra Del Tempo 

_“Verrà domani, dell’altro tempo_  
verrà di corsa, come un lampo,   
ed io indifferente,   
annoiato,   
indeciso,  
lo lascerò passare”

_( **Ferdinando mavellia** )_

Non sentiva più niente.

Aveva passato l’intera esistenza sfruttando al massimo tutto ciò che si poteva prendere, che poteva divenire suo.

E adesso Jasper Hale, la brutta copia del Jasper Whitlock che era stato un tempo, si trovava sottomesso al peggiore dei mali: la noia.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra dell’hotel “La Locanda” sito al centro di Volterra e fece una smorfia. Vedeva la gente, quei piccoli esseri insignificanti, camminare per le strade dell’antica cittadina, spensierati e felici, ignari della fortuna che possedevano nell’essere dei semplicissimi umani. Sospirò. Si trovavano lì per volere di Carlisle. I Volturi ne avevano richiesto la presenza, più perentoriamente di quanto converrebbe ad un semplice invito, e il vampiro aveva accettato senza remore, convinto che instaurare un dialogo con loro avrebbe potuto semplificare la sorte di Bella e del resto della famiglia. Tuttavia, erano partiti tutti insieme. Bella inclusa. Carlisle non voleva rischiare di rimanere solo nel caso in cui le cose non fossero andate come lui desiderava.

Per questo ora Jasper era lì, fermo da ore, con troppo tempo per riflettere. Era maggio, e i cieli toscani sembravano non conoscere l’ombra di una nuvola. Ogni cosa era annegata nei raggi di un Sole che Jasper cominciava ad odiare. Quella stella significava la sua reclusione, nient’altro.

Si costrinse ad alzarsi, a non guardare più fuori, convinto che se avesse continuato, sarebbe stato portato a fare qualche follia. Scese al piano di sotto della suite, e nell’ampio salotto trovò Bella, seduta sul divano intenta a leggere. Non appena lo sentì arrivare, la ragazza si voltò, e chiuse il libro. Fece un enorme sforzo per restare ferma dov’era. Ancora non si sentiva sicura insieme al vampiro biondo, e le sue iridi, pericolosamente tendenti al nero, non la aiutavano. Jasper sospirò, ed utilizzò i suoi poteri per calmarla.

\- Non è leale- gli disse lei. Lui fece un sorriso stentato

\- Ma sicuramente è utile- rispose. Fu lui stesso a mantenere le distanze, cercando di ignorare il profumo della ragazza, che gli si stava prepotentemente insinuando fin dentro la gola.

\- Carlisle ancora non è tornato- lo informò, credendo che fosse lui che Jasper stesse cercando, ma questi scosse la testa.

\- Non ero venuto per lui. Semplicemente mi ero stancato di restare nella mia camera- le disse

\- Un vampiro che si stanca di qualcosa?- lo prese debolmente in giro – non credo che mi sia mai capitato di vedere una cosa del genere- lui s’irrigidì

\- Voi umani siete così terribilmente sciocchi- sibilò. Lei assunse un’espressione più seria, capendo di aver toccato il tasto sbagliato

\- Scu.. scusa.. non volevo irritarti- balbettò

\- Non lo capisci vero? Non capisci quanto sia orribile la nostra vita?- fece un ghigno sarcastico – per te siamo solo degli esseri più belli, più forti e più veloci. E che hanno ciò che ogni essere vivente sulla terra cerca: l’eternità- fece una breve pausa – beh, nessuno di voi ha mai capito quanto l’eternità possa essere una lenta ed inesorabile agonia- ringhiò. Lei si spaventò di nuovo

\- Perdonami. Io.. io credevo che tu fossi.. ecco.. felice. Sai con Alice, e tutto il resto- Jasper si calmò appena

\- Amo Alice. Ma spesso non è sufficiente- le disse – combatto ogni giorno contro la noia, e contro la mia natura. Vedo vite umane andarsene via e ogni tanto mi sorprendo a sperare di poter fare quella fine anch’io. Non è facile convivere quotidianamente con qualcosa che gli altri non saranno mai in grado di comprendere. E lo stile di vita di Carlisle..- tentennò, cercando le parole giuste per non terrorizzare ulteriormente Bella – è sicuramente qualcosa che ci avvicina maggiormente agli esseri umani. Ma nel contempo ce ne separa. Sono con i Cullen ormai da tanti anni, e non sai quante volte siamo dovuti scappare via da un luogo dove avevamo messo radici, solo per evitare di essere visti, di essere scoperti- Bella lo ascoltava, rapita dalla malinconia della sua voce – Non sai a volte quanto invidio mio fratello. Il suo controllo. Il suo coraggio. Edward riesce a starti accanto ed uscirne quasi indenne, mentre io non riesco a controllare le mie sensazioni ogni volta che tu, o qualsiasi essere umano, vi avvicinate- Bella fu certa che il vampiro stesse ripensando al giorno del suo ultimo compleanno

\- Sei meno allenato Jasper. Vedrai che col tempo riuscirai ad avere lo stesso controllo che hanno gli altri- tentò di rassicurarlo, ma lui si stizzì

\- Tempo? Io sono stanco del tempo che passa, che passa sempre e non cambia mai. Stanco di vivere ogni giorno come quello precedente- sospirò – rimpiango la mia esistenza di prima, non sai quanto-

\- Non credevo che essere un vampiro ti dispiacesse- suo malgrado lui sorrise

\- Non mi dispiaceva quando ero uno come tutti gli altri, ossia poco più che una macchina. Ora invece.. sento di avere una coscienza mia- si avvilì – so che non è bello da dire, ma non sai a volte quanto sia orribile riconoscere le scelte giuste da quelle sbagliate- concluse, lasciandola sola a riflettere su quanto aveva appena detto. Non sarebbe più tornato quello di una volta, ormai non sarebbe stato possibile. Ma se non altro rimpiangeva la mancanza di incertezze di quel Jasper che ormai era morto e sepolto.

Quando scese la notte, Jasper maledisse finalmente ogni suo pensiero: sperava che le tenebre portassero via quel senso di oppressione e di prigionia, ma nulla era mutato: non era più asservito alla luce, ma lo era comunque alla sua natura. Perso nei meandri della sua malinconia, sentiva distintamente il respiro regolare di Bella, che dormiva nella stanza accanto, e col suo fiato gli giunse anche il suo odore. Prese in mano un bicchiere, e con una stretta minima lo ruppe in mille pezzi. Non era disposto a passare quella notte come aveva passato tutte le altre. Quella notte, decise, sarebbe stata eterna, come eterna gli sembrava la sua dannazione.

Uscì dall’albergo che era quasi mezzanotte. Arrivò nella piazza del Duomo, quasi deserta. Solo poche anime ancora si aggiravano per le vie della città. Per lo più erano ragazzi, chiassosi, in gruppi cospicui, la maggior parte di loro ubriachi. Jasper li odiò. Lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di bere, di ebbrezza, di qualcosa che, insomma, gli cancellasse tutto il rancore dalla memoria. Eppure né alcool né droghe avrebbero avuto alcun effetto sul suo organismo inattaccabile. Aveva semplicemente _sete_. E non quella sete che si sarebbe semplicemente potuta evincere dai suoi occhi. No. Aveva sete di vita, e a lui era preclusa ogni fonte di quel genere. Solo di una cosa era felice: si trovava nella città giusta per quel senso di inconcludenza.

Fu così che a breve si ritrovò al cospetto di Caius, Marcus e Aro. I tre vampiri millenari lo fissavano, Aro con sguardo divertito, Caius infastidito e Marcus noncurante

\- Ma che bella sorpresa! Due Cullen in un giorno solo!- esclamò Aro con il suo solito entusiasmo. Jasper accennò un piccolo inchino.

\- Buonasera, Volturi- disse, formalmente

\- E dimmi, che cosa ti porta qui mio giovane amico?- gli chiese con curiosità il vampiro – spero che tu abbia un po’ più di senno rispetto ai tuoi familiari, e non sia anche tu venuto ad intercedere per quella _splendida_ umana-

\- Che Bella venga trasformata o meno non è un mio problema. I miei interessi sono altri- rispose lui con tono freddo

\- Prego, ti ascolto- rispose Aro facendo sospirare teatralmente Caius.

\- Sono venuto a porvi la stessa richiesta fatta da mio fratello qualche tempo fa- espose concisamente

\- La morte?- Aro pareva attonito

\- Esattamente-

\- Il vostro stile di vita non dev’essere poi così appagante come sostiene Carlisle se in pochi mesi già due di voi sono venuti chiedendo di essere uccisi- si intromise Caius, con sarcasmo

\- Lo stile di vita qui non c’entra. È una mia esigenza, diversa da quella di Edward-

\- Non hai dunque perso qualcuno anche tu? Io ti proporrei di pensarci, qualunque siano le tue preoccupazioni.. tuo fratello è stato precipitoso, e stava per andare incontro alla catastrofe- lo invitò a riflettere Aro, poi scese i pochi gradini che lo separavano dall’altro e gli tese una mano. Jasper si ritrasse

\- Per morire è davvero necessario che tu conosca ogni mio pensiero?- polemizzò. Aro sorrise.

\- No. Ma trovo abbastanza interessante la tua richiesta. Edward si è premurato di esporci i motivi della sua richiesta, mentre la tua reticenza mi incuriosisce- Jasper sospirò, dopodiché si riavvicinò e porse una mano al vampiro. Questi la prese e chiuse gli occhi. Meno di un minuto dopo li riaprì.

\- Molti di noi prima o poi si sono sentiti come ti stai sentendo tu adesso- sorrise, malizioso – e suppongo che la privazione del sangue umano a cui eri abituato incida su questo tuo senso di inadeguatezza- lo provocò. Jasper abbassò lo sguardo

\- Mi manca, ma non è la ragione per cui sono qui. Se il problema fosse solo quello, riprenderei a cibarmi di uomini, e non di animali- mentì, fingendo che fosse più semplice di quanto non fosse in realtà. Aro lo fissò, dubbioso.

\- Torna dalla tua famiglia, Jasper. Vai da Alice. Parla con Edward, con Carlisle- sorrise – domani notte torna da noi, e ci comunicherai la tua decisione definitiva- Jasper si esasperò

\- La mia decisione è già definitiva!- disse, ma Aro fu irremovibile

\- Sarà anche vero che voi Cullen forse ci considerate dei mostri. Ma, a meno che non ci sia qualche valido motivo per non farlo, rispetto la vita dei miei simili- detto questo, si voltò e tornò accanto agli altri due – a domani, Jasper. Rifletti- lo congedò. Il vampiro se ne andò allora, senza dire una parola. Tornò di nuovo nella piazza. Ora non c’era davvero nessuno. Immaginò che facesse caldo, ma lui, ovviamente, non poteva sentirlo. Camminò a lungo, cercando di dosare il passo, o avrebbe rischiato a breve di arrivare fino in Francia. Dopo qualche ora, guardò il cielo. Cominciava ad essere schiarito dall’alba imminente. Sospirò. Ricominciava la sua prigionia. Corse verso l’albergo, più velocemente del necessario, non volendo rischiare di essere sorpreso dai raggi del sole.

In camera trovò Alice, seduta sul letto. Probabilmente aveva previsto il suo ritorno. E, si maledisse, aveva certamente visto anche il suo colloquio con Caius. Il suo volto era infatti teso in un’espressione dure.

\- Alice..- le mormorò. Lei alzò appena lo sguardo, accusatore

\- Mi spieghi per quale ragione ti vedo morire domani, Jasper?- gli chiese, con voce tremante. Lui sospirò

\- Mi dispiace piccola mia- disse – ma io non posso andare avanti in questo modo. Lo vedi da te che sono diverso da tutti voi. E non ce la faccio più a vivere ogni attimo con la folle paura che arrivi quello successivo. Sono un peso per te, per Carlisle ed Esme, per Edward- deglutì – e per Bella. Lo sai che finché ci sono io in giro lei è costantemente in pericolo- Alice si infuriò ancora di più

\- Jasper Whitlock, non mi prendere in giro per favore! Bella sarebbe in pericolo anche se inciampasse in una mattonella sconnessa! E tu non sei un peso proprio per nessuno!- si alzò e si mise a pochi centimetri dal suo viso – Non riesci proprio a capire che tutti noi ti amiamo, vero?-

\- E allora spiegami tu perché non riesco a sfuggire dalla sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di profondamente _sbagliato_ in tutta la mia esistenza. Lei lo abbracciò

\- Come puoi essere sbagliato tu, se sei capace di rendermi felice?- lui non rispose, e lei si staccò, insofferente – Spero vivamente che tu abbia ascoltato le parole di Aro. E che parli con Edward. È il consiglio più saggio che ti potesse dare- gli disse con amarezza, dopodiché uscì velocemente dalla stanza, con meno grazia di quella che la contraddistingueva di solito. Jasper non aveva considerato la vampira nei suoi piani. Non aveva minimamente pensato che lei, una volta presa la sua decisione, avrebbe visto tutto. Lui prevedeva di non dirle nulla, per evitarle appunto quel dolore, quell’impotenza nel tentativo di convincerlo. Ma d’altro canto così avrebbe potuto almeno dirle addio.

Poco dopo, bussò alla porta di fianco a quella della sua camera.

\- Avanti- sentì Edward mormorare. Lo vide sdraiato accanto a Bella, la quale stava ancora dormendo. Si sorprese quando lo vide entrare. Stettero per un po’ in silenzio, il tempo che Edward impiegò per scandagliare i pensieri del fratello. Quando finì, lo fissò con occhi sbarrati. Lasciò il suo posto accanto alla ragazza, e insieme uscirono dalla camera, per non disturbarla.

\- Jasper, ma sei impazzito?- gli chiese, una volta scesi in salotto. Lui ghignò

\- E sei proprio tu a dirmelo? Non hai preso forse la mia stessa decisione pochi mesi fa?-

\- Era diverso Jazz e lo sai anche tu. Io credevo che Bella fosse morta-

\- E continuando così morirò io, pur continuando a vivere- ringhiò

\- Ed Alice? Davvero non ti crea nessun problema lasciarla?- Jasper si sentì in colpa

<< _Credi davvero che io non abbia paura? >>_ pensò, come incapace di esprimersi a parole. Edward sospirò

\- Esme soffrirà da morire. E così tutti gli altri-

\- Ci farete l’abitudine. Come se io fossi stato solo di passaggio-

\- Si, ma tu _non_ sei stato di passaggio. Sei un figlio per Esme e Carlisle, sei un fratello per me, Emmett e Rosalie.. anche per Bella-

\- Per Bella? Un fratello o un mostro?-

\- Ti auto commiseri troppo Jasper. Nessuno di noi ti ha mai visto come un mostro, nonostante tu continui a tentare di convincerci del contrario-

\- Si Edward, ma qui non cambia mai niente. Io resto sempre lo stesso, il mondo resta sempre lo stesso. Non so come facciate voi a vivere, anzi ad _esistere,_ in questo modo, ma io non ci riesco- Edward gli mise una mano sulla spalla

\- Sono sempre stato io la testa calda della famiglia. E non ho fatto altro che sbagliare tutto. Tu sei migliore di me. Cerca di non commettere i miei stessi errori- gli disse, dopodiché gli diede un abbraccio veloce. Quando si separarono, Edward tornò su in camera da Bella. Prima di sparire, gli lanciò un’occhiata triste.

Era riuscito a farlo dubitare, per un secondo. Quello che voleva era morire, non causare dolore inutile agli altri. Ma non sapeva come fare a conciliare le due cose. Salì in camera sua e di Alice. La vampira nel frattempo era tornata lì. Il suo volto non era cambiato, poiché non era mutata neanche la sua visione. Lui le si sedette accanto, senza dire una parola. Poi improvvisamente le mise una mano sul viso, attirandola a sé per baciarla. Lei non oppose resistenza, anzi ricambiò il bacio con violenza, come se volesse fargli del male, punirlo per la sua decisione. Si sdraiarono sul letto, liberandosi velocemente dei vestiti. Lui si fermò un momento, e la guardò deciso negli occhi

\- Ti amo Alice- sussurrò. La vide cambiare espressione, e fu certo che se solo ne avesse avuto la possibilità avrebbe pianto. Durò pochi secondi, poi ripresero a baciarsi, ad assaporarsi, quasi si volessero mangiare, dalla foga della repressione di sentimenti ostili che mettevano nel toccarsi a vicenda. Quando lui entrò in lei, Alice gemette più del necessario, e in quel gemito, quasi un grido soffocato, c’era tutto: c’era il piacere dello stare così vicina a lui, il dolore della sua ostinazione, l’ansia, la paura. Furono uniti nel corpo, nelle sensazioni e nella mente. Quando entrambi raggiunsero il culmine, si lasciarono abbandonati sul letto, restando a lungo abbracciati.

\- Non lo fare- gli mormorò lei dopo quelle che le sembrarono ore. Lui sospirò.

\- Ho una buona ragione per non farlo- ammise lui – ma devo fare i conti con me stesso piccola- le disse

\- Spero che tu prenda la decisione giusta- disse, alzandosi dal letto. Si vestì e scese al piano di sotto. Lo voleva lasciare da solo, voleva che riflettesse, che non ascoltasse giudizi altrui, ma che si convincesse dei propri, che li maturasse.

Jasper capì che lei lo amava, lo capì veramente in quell’attimo, dopo tanti anni. Perché solo una persona che ti ama davvero è capace di lasciarti andare. E allora decise di sfruttare quel momento che lei gli aveva concesso per pensare ancora. Erano le nove del mattino. Poco meno di quindici ore, e lui avrebbe emesso la sua sentenza definitiva. Ora era più confuso che mai. Che era proprio ciò che non voleva. Voleva prendere la sua decisione in modo, se non sereno, almeno rassegnato. Non sapeva quanto fosse stato giusto fare l’amore con Alice. Essere vicini, fino al massimo punto, per poi essere lontani più che mai. Pensò a quanto gli aveva detto Aro, alle parole di Edward, e anche a quelle che gli aveva detto Bella quella mattina. Lei avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di avere l’immortalità, che le avrebbe consentito di stare accanto ad Edward per sempre. Sorrise pensando che ciò che lei desiderava di più al mondo era ciò che quella notte lo avrebbe condotto alla morte. Poi considerò gli esseri umani in generale. Così sciocchi nella maggior parte dei casi, sprecavano il loro tempo, una futilità dietro l’altra. Ci doveva pur essere una via di mezzo fra l’eternità e l’attimo.

La sua famiglia.. Edward aveva ragione, loro _erano_ una famiglia. Esme e Carlisle si sarebbero sentiti esattamente come un genitore quando muore un figlio. Cercò di scacciare dalla mente l’immagine della madre quando era venuta a sapere che Edward era andato in Italia, invano. Vide di nuovo l’orrore, la sofferenza, l’agonia sul suo viso. Sospirò pensando di poter essere lui a darle di nuovo quelle emozioni.

E infine.. Alice. Ricordò con un sorriso il giorno in cui lei l’aveva salvato. Quella piccola streghetta lo aveva sempre conosciuto, trovando il modo di non farsi conoscere mai. Era in grado di sorprenderlo ogni giorno, di farlo sorridere.. era stata in grado di superare tutte le sue reticenze solo con uno sguardo. Ed era per amor suo che lui era rimasto con i Cullen, che aveva rinunciato a quello che era stato il suo credo per tutta la vita.

E ora quella vita lo stava consumando dentro, più forte di un vampiro, più forte di un licantropo, più forte di un demone, il tempo gli stava corrodendo l’esistenza. Sospirò. Non sapeva ancora che cosa avrebbe detto ad Aro. Decise di scendere al piano di sotto, di passare con tutti gli altri quello che forse poteva essere il suo ultimo giorno sulla terra. Vide Emmett impegnato in una partita a scacchi con Carlisle, Rosalie ed Alice che guardavano la TV ed Esme nella cucina, nella stanza accanto, che insisteva per cucinare qualcosa per Bella, mentre la ragazza tentava di dissuaderla ed Edward, al suo fianco, ridacchiava

\- Buongiorno- disse a tutti, entrando. Emmett alzò lo sguardo dalla scacchiera

\- Buongiorno dormiglione- lo prese in giro – hai fatto le ore piccole ieri?- osservò i suoi occhi, sempre più scuri

\- Non sono andato a caccia. Ho fatto un giro per il paese- rispose, pensando che non era del tutto una menzogna. Poi affrontando il muro creato dall’odore di Bella, si avvicinò ad Esme per darle un bacio sulla guancia –Ciao mamma- le disse, per farle piacere. Lei sorrise, compiaciuta

\- E da quando siamo diventati così affettuosi?- chiese, scompigliandogli i capelli. Alice lo guardò per un secondo, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, poi tornò a fissare lo schermo

\- Sono di buon umore- questa invece era una bugia, e di proporzioni cosmiche anche. Si andò a sedere su una poltrona, a margine del salotto, in modo tale da poterli osservare tutti. Mentre li fissava, assorto, Edward gli comparve alle spalle

<< _No, non ho ancora deciso niente >>_ pensò Jasper prima ancora che il fratello avesse il tempo di parlare. L’altro sorrise

\- Almeno questo non vuol dire che hai deciso per il “si”. È una buona notizia tutto sommato- sussurrò, così piano da non poter essere sentito dagli altri

<< _Sei un inguaribile ottimista >>_

\- Ogni tanto- assunse di nuovo un’espressione seria – hai parlato un po’ con Alice?- gli chiese. Jasper annuì.

\- Certo che le ho parlato, o non sarei così confuso- Edward gli mise una mano sulla spalla

\- Vedrai, quando sarai davanti ad Aro saprai qual è la scelta giusta da fare-

<< _Lo spero_ >>

Quella notte lo stava attendendo al varco. Il cielo si era coperto di spesse nuvole grigie, che coprivano la luna e le stelle.

<< _Niente di più adatto al mio umore_ >>pensò Jasper. Si avviò verso la porta, ma prima si fermò in salone, dove Alice era seduta davanti a un computer. La prese per un polso e la attirò a sé

\- Io vado- le disse semplicemente

\- Ci vediamo più tardi- rispose lei, in un ultimo slancio di speranza –Ti amo- mormorò baciandolo. Lui uscì, senza indugiare più a lungo. Percorse tutta la piazza più velocemente rispetto alla notte prima, tutto il suo corpo era pervaso dall’ansia. Fu nuovamente introdotto nella sala più grande della dimora dei Volturi, dove i tre lo stavano aspettando.

\- Jasper! Che gioia vederti!- esclamò Aro. Il vampiro non seppe se offendersi o meno, ma decise di lasciar perdere

\- Buonasera Aro- gli disse, noncurante degli altri due, come loro non si interessavano a lui

\- E allora.. hai riflettuto su quello che ti ho detto ieri?- chiese

\- Si, ci ho pensato. E ho parlato con alcuni dei miei familiari- di nuovo, Aro gli porse la mano e Jasper, più riluttante della sera prima, gliela porse

\- Tuo fratello Edward è più saggio per gli altri di quanto lo sia per sé stesso- commentò alla fine, lasciandosi scappare una piccola risata. Poi tornò serio – Dunque.. sei pronto a comunicarmi la tua decisione?- se il cuore di Jasper avesse potuto battere, in quel momento gli sarebbe di certo uscito dal petto. Nella sua mente si fusero decine di immagini. La prima volta che aveva incontrato Alice, e quando aveva fatto l’amore con lei la scorsa notte, il suo incontro con i Cullen, i giorni in cui lottava al fianco di Maria, l’ultimo compleanno di Bella.. dopo pochi minuti alzò lo sguardo

\- Ho riflettuto attentamente. E ho deciso di.. rinunciare- buttò fuori l’aria, come se fosse dal giorno prima che non respirava

\- Bene- disse Aro, mentre Caius e Marcus assumevano delle espressioni se possibile ancor più disinteressate – sono felice che tu abbia deciso di sottrarti dalla tua idea. Dopotutto sarebbe stato uno spreco sopprimere le tue potenzialità- Jasper si affrettò a congedarsi, prima che il vampiro cominciasse a fargli proposte

\- Adesso devo andare. Ho così tante cose da fare, e così _poco tempo_ \- disse, voltandosi e incamminandosi. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare dalle persone che amava e che, pensò con un sorriso, lo amavano.


End file.
